Crash and Burn
by Wandering Raccoon
Summary: The X-Men have survived a lot. They've won battles and overcome obsticals. But now they face an enemy that could tear them apart: a car wreck? Scott!angst. Please Review!
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
  
Crash and Burn  
By Skye Dragon  
  
  
Skye's rambling spot: Hi! Me agian. Heh, I wrote another fic about Scott and his parents. Acutally, his parents aren't in too very much of this. Er, anyway, This fic is an AU in which no ones knows that Alex is still alive . . . not yet anyway. Reviews are most welcome, even bad ones. My only request is if you tell me you hate this story, then I ask that you tell me WHY you hate the story. If you tell me why, then I can be sure to not repeat whatever mistake I made that made you hate my fic. Get it? Okay, good. Now, enough with me. Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"So do you want to go to Jessica's party, Friday?"  
  
Scott looked over at the person in the passenger seat of his car. "Not particularly, why? Do you?"   
  
Jean smiled. "Maybe."   
  
Scott raised an eyebrow at her, still keeping his eyes trained on the road as he drove. "That's not an answer." He commented dryly. He put on the brakes as they approached a red light   
  
Jean's smile grew and she leaned back into her seat, the seat-belt tightening and then loosing across her chest. After a brief pause, she said, "Yea, I think I would like to. It'll probably be more fun than Mathew's party was." A sudden glint of light caused her to turn to look at Scott.   
  
Scott had his face turned toward her, and it was the sun glinting red off his glasses that had caught her attention. She couldn't tell what his reaction was due to the sun-glasses, and she abruptly wished he didn't have to wear them. It was annoying that she couldn't read his emotions in his eyes, the window to the soul, as some people call it. It was a fleeting notion, though, and as often as she had it, Jean never dwelled on the thought. It would probably never happen. Not any time soon anyway. Besides, she could usually tell how he was feeling by the way he moved or held his body. And if she couldn't find out that way, well, she WAS a telepath . . .   
  
The horn blaring on the car behind them jolted both teenagers. The light had changed. Startled, Scott jammed his foot down on the gas and took off . . . right into the side of a truck that was running it's own red light . . .   
  
The last thing Jean thought was that some people could be so impatient . . . then all went back.   
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Disembodied voices flowed through her head, interrupting her sleep.   
  
". . . It was an accident . . ."  
  
". . . Nothing Scott could have done to avoid it . . ."  
  
". . . Coma . . .Broken arm. . ."  
  
". . . Other person's fault . . ."  
  
Jean moaned, trying in vain to block the voices out. Why wouldn't they go away? They were so loud! And she was so tired . . .   
  
"Jean? Jean!" One of the voices attempted to wake her. "Jean! Wake up!" She moaned again, and a hand griped her shoulder and began to shake her. "Come on! Wake up!"  
  
". . . Stop . . ." She croaked, feebly trying to bat the hand away.  
  
There was an irritated growl from the person and then another voice sounded: "Here, let me try . . ." Quite suddenly, something very cold and very WET was splashed all over her face.  
  
"GAH!!!" The trip back to reality wasn't fun. Jean sat up and rubbed furiously at the water all over her face. "What the?!? What's going on!?!" She demanded, still very much befuddled by her rude awakening. She blinked confusedly up at the people standing around her bed.  
  
"It's about time! Are you, like, okay?" Jean blinked several times to bring the speaker into focus. When this was accomplished, she found herself looking into the concerned face of Kitty. Behind her were Kurt, Evan, Rouge, and Ororo. All looked at her anxiously.  
  
"Huh?" Jean found herself lacking the ability to say anything intelligent.  
  
"Does anything hurt?" Ororo asked, her voice gentle, yet firm.  
  
"Ah . . . my arm feels like Blob sat on it." She managed to respond.  
  
Ororo smiled a little at the comment. "That's to be expected. You broke it."  
  
"I broke my arm?" Jean looked down and only now realized that she was laying in a bed in the medical ward at the institute. Her left arm was in a thick cast. "But . . .how . . . ?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Evan asked. "You and Scott had a car wreck. Some idiot ran into you!"  
  
"Evan!" Ororo's tone was demanding that time. The mutant fell silent, the light of anger still flickering in his eyes.  
  
Jean stared at Evan for a moment more, before all the memories came rushing back. The jerk on the car as Scott slammed on his brakes, the squeal of tires, the crunching of metal as they hit the massive truck head on, the shattering of glass as the windshield shattered, Scott's yelling. All this hit Jean at once and she gasped, every muscle in her body tensing, her eyes went out of focus.  
  
"Jean!" Kitty gasped, rushing forward to grasp her good arm. "Shh, it's okay, it's over!" She tried to calm the older girl  
  
"Kurt! Get the nurse!" Ororo yelled. The fuzzy mutant immediately vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
"No, I'm. . . I'm okay." Jean gasped.  
  
"Shh, lay down, the nurse is coming." Ororo told her.  
  
"What nurse? We don't have a nurse." Jean mumbled even as she allowed Ororo to push her back down into the soft bed.  
  
"She's from the local hospital." Ororo explained, "Her son was a mutant, but he was killed by gang members. She now helps any mutant she can."  
  
Jean was unable to reply as Kurt reappeared just then, his hand wrapped around the arm of a middle aged woman in a crisp, white, nurses uniform. The strange woman hurried forward. "What's wrong? Are you feeling any pain?"  
  
"No . . ."   
  
"Good." The woman nodded. "I gave you a shot of a strong pain-killer earlier. When it wears off, you may feel a slight ache in your arm." She smiled encouragingly at Jean. "All in all, you got off pretty easily. Just a few bruises and a broken arm. You certainly faired a lot better than your friend."  
  
"My friend? You mean Scott? What happened to him?" A growing fear suddenly took sprout inside of Jean.  
  
The nurse frowned slightly. Then, hesitantly she said, "I'm afraid Scott is in a coma."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
With a groan, Scott picked himself up off the ground. There was a dull ache in the back of his head. He wearily rubbed at it with his hand. When he pulled it away, there was a blade of grass in his hand.  
  
"Grass?"  
  
Startled, he looked up and for the first time, he realized that he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He was in the middle of a meadow, and he was in his Cyclops outfit minus the visor. He still had his sun-glasses on. Surrounded on all sides by tall, lush grass, Scott could see that a thick forest surrounded the field, and way off in the distance he could see mountains. The air was warm, and the sun was full in the sky. A pleasantly cool wind started up then, caressing his skin and playing with his hair. Scott took a deep breath. He could smell honey-suckle. Then he smelled something else: smoke.  
  
Turning around, Scott saw the source of the smoke. There was a small fire burning in the middle of the meadow. Since he had nothing else to do, Scott walked to it.  
  
It really was a small fire, just a few flames desperately licking at ashes and a few glowing coals. Scott wondered why anyone would start a fire out here, especially when it could have started a forest fire that no one would probably see until it was too big to stop. Shaking his head, he started to stomp it out.  
  
"No! Don't do that!"  
  
"Huh?" Scott halted mid-step and whirled to see who had spoken.  
  
He saw a young couple coming toward him. The man was tall and slim, he had dark brown hair that looked a lot like Scott's. The woman was slightly shorter than the man, and was very slender. Long blonde hair flowed down her back in waves. Of course, Scott didn't see any of the bright colors, but he did recognize the two people.  
  
Scott stepped away from the glowing flames and stared open-mouthed at the couple. They reached him and stopped, both smiling pleasantly. "Hello, Scott." The man greeted him.  
  
"Who . . . Who are you?!" Scott demanded, the last part coming out with anger that steadily grew. Surely these people couldn't be who he thought they were, could they?  
  
"Why, Scott! Don't you recognize us?" The woman exclaimed.  
  
"You, your . . . "  
  
"We're your parents."  
  
Scott continued to stare in shock. "No, No you can't be. My parents are dead!"  
  
The woman nodded sadly. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
Scott finally managed to get past his shock enough to make a realization. "If you're really my parents, then . . . Am I dead?"  
  
"No, you're not dead." Scott's dad laughed lightly. "You're in a coma."  
  
"A coma . . .?" Scott was still having trouble understanding.  
  
"Yes, you see, this is your mind. Your 'mind's eye' if you will." Scott's dad explained.  
  
"So, none of this is real?" Scott questioned.  
  
"Oh, no, this is all very much real." His father assured him.  
  
"Scott, you have to make a decision." Scott's mother informed him. "Your father and I are only here to help guide you a little."  
  
"What decision?"  
  
The father put his hand on his first-born son's shoulder. "That's what I was saying. You're in a coma. locked in the deepest recesses of your mind." He waved his other hand around, indicating the meadow and forest. He turned Scott in the direction of the dyeing fire then, "And that," he pointed at the flames, "Is your life."  
  
"What? My life?"  
  
His father nodded. "Yes. So long as that fire burns, you will live. But once it goes out, . . . well, you won't live. Understand?"   
  
"Not really. I get the fire thing, but, what decision am I to make." Scott asked.  
  
"You have to decide to either feed the fire, or kill it."  
  
Scott turned and looked at his mother, who had spoken. "You mean decide if I want to live or die?" She nodded. "Well that doesn't seem very hard."   
  
"Maybe not at first," Scott's dad cautioned, "But if you give it some thought, it may not be as easy a decision as you think."  
  
"What do you mean? If I die, I'll be reunited with both of you, right?" At their nods, Scott continued. "Then it's obvious what I'll chose."  
  
"Scott . . ."  
  
"What?" He turned to his father. "Don't you WANT to be with me?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but Scott, We'll be with you no matter what. Everyone dies. We will be reunited sooner or later."   
  
"What's wrong with sooner?"  
  
"Think of what you'll be leaving behind." His mother answered. "Granted you'll never feel pain again, or never have to worry about accidentally hurting someone just by looking at them, but you'll leave all your friends behind too."  
  
"But I'll be reunited with them too, when they die." Scott pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but you'll miss everything they do in their lives. You won't be a part of it." His mother countered his point with her own.  
  
Scott paused, he hadn't thought of that.  
  
"We are very proud of you, Scott. We're proud of what you do as an X-man. You really make a difference in this world. We want you to live. Life has many pains and unpleasant experiences, but it also has more than enough joy and love to make it all worth-while." Scott's father spoke with a passion. He knew what it was to have a life cut short, and he didn't want his son to have any of those regrets he had. "But it's your decision, Scott. We can't force you to chose one way or the other." He turned and went back to stand next to his wife.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Scott was alarmed.  
  
"We can't stay here. We came only to give you a message, and we have done our jobs." His father turned to go, but his mother came forward and embraced him.  
  
"Scott, just promise me one thing." She whispered.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Please, really think hard about what will happen as a result of your choice. Think about all the results." She begged. "Don't act on impulse. You may regret it the rest of your time." With this, she kissed him lightly on the forehead and then turned to go.   
  
Scott watched as both his parents vanished into thin air. A breeze picked up then, and ever so faintly, Scott heard the words, "We love you, son."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Okay, well's thats the first part. Anyone intrested in more? If not I won't bother to post it. So if you want more than you gotta review. You know how? You click in the little green box below and write your heart out. So why are you still reading this? Write! Please! 


	2. The middle

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
  
Crash and Burn  
by Skye Dragon  
  
  
Skye's rambleing spot: Okay, so the review box ISN'T green. I made a mistake. What else is new? Anyway, same deal as before. And review please. I thrive on those things. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sat in total silence. The nurse that had been in the room with him had left a few moments ago when Kurt suddenly appeared, saying something about Jean being awake. Xavier knew that he should probably go and see how she was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He couldn't even take his eyes from the figure on the bed.  
  
It was Scott. He was in a medical bed, with his shirt removed. Xavier couldn't help but think that the boy looked very small and weak laying there with all the machines around him, and all the wires that were connected to his lean body.  
  
The machines beeped in a surreal fashion, keeping track of Scott's vitals. One kept track of his heartbeat, and another one was regulating medicines into his bloodstream. A third helped Scott's abused lungs breath. In between all the wires and tubes, a person could still see some of the extensive cuts and bruises that covered Scott's body. All in all, it was a very depressing scene.  
  
Xavier had attempted to 'talk' telepathically to Scott earlier, even though he had known it would be a useless attempt. He hadn't 'talked' with Scott, but he actually HAD gotten something. A glimpse of a place. Some kind of meadow. He didn't know what it was, but he had a vague idea. And it worried him.  
  
He was still pondering the subject when he was interrupted by the creaking of the door as it opened. The nurse entered quietly.  
  
"Is she still awake?"  
  
The woman shook her head. "No, I gave her some sleeping pills and sent her on up to her room. She wasn't hurt very badly by the wreck, but she was quiet shaken up." The nurse paused. "Ororo sent the rest on up to their rooms as well. They all wanted to know how Scott was doing." She trailed off then, thinking that Xavier wasn't listening to her anymore.  
  
Ororo came in then, her face solemn. "How is he?" She asked the nurse.  
  
"He's stable or, more so than he was eariler, anyway. I . . . don't know if he'll survive though, he lost an awful lot of blood." She informed the other woman. After a few minutes she went on. "There's nothing more to do here. I'll stay around just in case one of the alarms on one of the machines goes off, but until something like that happens . . . "  
  
Ororo caught the nurses point, and nodded. "Xavier, are you coming?"  
  
Xavier took his time in replying, but when he did finally answer, he said that he preferred to say there for a little while. Ororo shrugged and then went off upstairs to see if any of the other 'children' needed comfort or food or anything.  
  
The nurse stood still for a time, watching Xavier as he watched Scott.  
  
"They say they can hear you."  
  
"Beg your pardon?" Xavier turned back to her.  
  
"The people in comas," She explained, "There's some doctors that say they can hear everything said to them, even if they can't respond."  
  
Professor X hummed a reply, and finally, the nurse left, muttering something about cleaning up the bed and room Jean had used.  
  
When she was gone, Xavier sighed. "Scott, if you can hear me, please come back. The team won't be the same without you." He sat there for a while longer before finally Xavier turned his wheelchair around and left the medical ward, leaving behind him a very sick boy.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Scott sighed. He was sitting on the ground staring into the last flames of the fire. He'd promised his mother that he would think about his decision, but in truth. He really didn't know what there was to think about.  
  
The way he saw it was like this. If he died, he would be reunited with his parents and Alex, his little brother. He would never feel pain again, he'd never worry about accidentally hurting someone with his optic blast, and, even though he would miss out on his friends lives, he would be reunited with them when they died too.  
  
If Scott lived, he would be with his friends again, but it would be the same old story all over again. School, fighting, pain, worry, stress, lack of sleep, and so on. He did know that life held many joys along with it's pains, but right now, the cons seemed to vastly out weight the pros as far as living was concerned.  
  
Scott pulled himself out of these thoughts and looked at the fire. It was dying down fast. He was content to let it die, but the promise he'd made kept him from doing that. Somewhat reluctantly, he got up and went off to the nearest part of the forest. Once there he found a smallish tree that could easily be broken into small twigs, just enough to keep the fire from going out completely. That would buy him some more time to think. Casually, Scott lifted his glasses, his eyes fixed on the bottom of the tree's trunk.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What?!" Scott ripped his glasses all the way off and still no beam came forth. Confusion clouded his green eyes. "What is this?" He demanded.  
  
~You're in your mind's eye, Scott, and deep down inside you, you don't want to be a mutant, so here, your not a mutant.~ The voice, which sounded much like the voice of his parents when they made their last comment, hung on the wind. It wasn't any louder than it had to be, but Scott heard it quite clearly.  
  
"Then why am I still seeing in red?" Scott called out.  
  
~Because it's been so long since you've seen color, you don't remember how.~ The voice responded.  
  
Scott blinked. Well, that made sense, he guessed. He looked back at the young tree. Now how was he suppose to bring the tree back? With a shrug, Scott resorted to ripping branches off of that and a few other trees. When he had an arm full, he trotted back to the fire and tossed a piece in.  
  
The flames, which had been starving for new fuel, immediately took to the new wood. Scott sat back down and lapsed back in to his thoughts, this time, he also wondered what else might have changed in this world, besides just his mutation.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Dinner that night wasn't a very pleasant one. Almost no one talked, and no one tasted their food. The nurse, who's name was Mary Tucker, (AN-yes, I finally got tired enough of saying 'the nurse' to give her a name.) ate with them.   
  
Finally Kitty couldn't stand the quiet any more. "Scott's gonna be okay, isn't he?" She burst out, the question directed to Mrs. Tucker.  
  
Mrs. Tucker blinked at the sudden outburst, then stumbled for her words. She knew that these people were all mutants, that was why she was there. But dispite the fact that her own son had been a mutant, she was still not very comfortable with these type situations. The only thing that had kept her from declined the offer for dinner was the fact that there was a young man downstairs that really needed her help. "Um, . . . well, you see, . . . comas are very tricky things." All eyes were on her now, making her want to melt into the floor. "The medicine and machines will take care of his body, and his body may heal entirely and he may still die."  
  
"But, WHY?" Kitty wasn't taking this very easily. The thought of Scott dying was extremely hard for her to accept. Scott was the leader of the X-Men, he couldn't die, could he?  
  
"No one knows, really." Mrs. Tucker was sympathetic to the child. She knew what it was like to lose a loved one. "It seems like it's all in the comatose person's head. Some of them fight death, and they survive. But others . . . " She trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence.  
  
"Scott's strong. He'll fight it." Kitty said, more to herself then to anyone else. She looked back to the professor, tears beginning to pool up in her eyes. "Can I be excused to my room?" She was answered by a slight nod, and then she phased through her chair and into the floor, giving Mrs. Tucker a slight shock.  
  
The rest of the meal continued in the same manner it had before Kitty's outburst.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Jean sat on her bed, looking out the window at the stars overhead. They didn't seem to be as bright as before. Or was that just her mood? She sighed, moving a bit on her bed. Rouge had brought up some supper to her, but Jean didn't feel up to eating. She was lost in a world of thoughts.  
  
There was so much she hadn't told Scott. Did he even know how she felt about him? She didn't think so. She knew he loved her, as more than a sister (which was what he seemed to consider the rest of the team as, his family) but did he know how she felt about it? She'd never told him. She'd often wanted to, but she never had brought herself around to actually getting the words out while in front of him.  
  
She loved him.  
  
That's all there was to it.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Scott yawned leaning back on the grass. Was it ever night around here? He was tired. Sleep seemed like a wonderful thing now, but it eluded him.  
  
A sound startled him out of his reverie. Nothing around here made any noise besides him. That was one of the things that spooked him. Anywhere else you'd hear animals and streams, or the wind in the trees, but not here. The fire didn't even crackle or pop.  
  
Turning around to see who it was, Scott was very much taken back to find Kitty. She stood opposite him across the fire, and she was wearing her X-Men outfit. There was a hollow look to her eyes.  
  
"Kitty! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
  
Kitty didn't respond. Instead a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Kitty!" Scott rushed forward to grasp her, hug her, shake her, anything! But when he reached for her, his hands passed right through her. "Huh?" He stared down at his hands, now gone through Kitty's shoulders. What was this? Was Kitty phasing herself so Scott couldn't touch her? But why would she do that?  
  
~She can't see you, Scott.~ It was that voice again. ~She can't see you, hear you, or feel you. You're in a coma, remember.~ Whoa, it was being a smart aleck too.  
  
Scott blinked and suddenly found himself in another place. He was in bed in the medical ward at the institute. There were machines everywhere. Kitty stood next to his bed, the same expression as before on her face. She was in her normal clothes.  
  
Scott blinked again and was suddenly back in the meadow, Kitty still there and still in her field outfit. Slowly, Scott began to understand. He could see and hear Kitty because she was by his side, or his body's side. But she couldn't see or hear him because he was locked away in his own mind. This place just kept getting worse and worse.  
  
"Scott?" Kitty called softly. Scott walked back to her.  
  
"Yea? I'm here." He told her, knowing she wouldn't hear.  
  
More tears fell down her face. "Scott, please don't die!" She sobbed. "You can't die. You're the one that holds the X-Men together. You're the one that holds all of us together. You're the big brother. You can't die!" Her words were cut off as she buried her head in her hands and let the tears come.  
  
Scott was taken back by this show of feelings. "Everyone dies, Kitty." He said softly. She didn't respond and the urge to hug her, touch her, comfort her was incredible. Scott was forced to decide that this was some kind of slow torture.  
  
Scott blinked back to the real world and watched helplessly as Kitty continued her sobbing. Even here, Scott couldn't comfort her. He couldn't even move. Suddenly Kitty got up and ran out of the room, leaving Scott alone with the beeping machines in his ears. He closed his eyes and was once again in the meadow. Shadowcat was gone.  
  
Scott was left alone to think about her emotion driven words.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Rouge entered the room she shared with Kitty only to find her roommate sobbing on her bed. She felt a sting of pain and sympathy for the girl. She was taking this real hard. But then, who wasn't?   
  
Vaguely Rouge wondered if she should try to comfort Kitty. But Rouge wasn't the type of person that you came to for a shoulder to cry on. Sure she'd helped Kurt just after he found out that Mystique was his mother, but that was a once in a lifetime kind of deal. She had no clue what to say to Kitty. And Kitty looked for all the world content to do nothing more than cry.  
  
'Sometimes you just gotta cry and get it over with.' Rouge thought to herself. This looked like it was one of those times. So instead of saying anything, Rouge went instead to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she got back to the room, Kitty had already cried herself to sleep.   
  
Rouge crawled into bed but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was working overtime and sleep wouldn't come. It seemed Kitty's thoughts were contagious. Rouge was consumed with thoughts of what would happen to the team if it's leader died.   
  
Her thoughts were finally interrupted when she heard the hall clock chime the hour. It was 1:30 a.m. Rouge growled in frustration at her lack of sleep and then sat up. In the half light of the moon, she could see the outline of Kitty in her bed at the far wall. Rouge watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as Kitty breathed. She was so peaceful looking. And very deeply asleep. She wouldn't notice if Rouge slipped out of the room for a moment.  
  
Rouge wondered about the institute and found herself headed for the medical ward. She decided to go and check out Scott and see for herself just how bad his condition was. However, when she slipped into the darkened room, Rouge found that she wasn't the only one with the idea of visiting the patient.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Scott rubbed his face with his hands. This place was depressing. Before him stood Sypke, in full battle gear, and he was mad,. . . very mad.  
  
"It wasn't even your fault! The idiot should have been watching where he was going!" Sypke yelled for the umpteenth time. Anger burned like a fire in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, he should. But he didn't. No one ever said life was fair." Scott responded. He use to hate that phrase. Life's not fair. He had hated it with a passion when he was younger. Still did sometimes even now. The worst thing was, it was very true.  
  
Evan's ranting didn't subside. "Why should you have to pay for a mistake you didn't make? Why should all of us pay if you die? Is this nature's cruel joke on us because we're mutants?"  
  
"NO!" Scott's head snapped up at that remark. "Don't say that! That's not true and you know it!" Scott was increasingly becoming agitated with his inability to be heard.  
  
Angry tears slid down Spyke's cheeks. He balled his hands into fists, closing his eyes. "It's so unfair!" His voice lost it's edge on that last remark.  
  
"You have no idea." Scott agreed with the younger boy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?" Scott looked up at Spyke. "You heard me? Man, you don't know how . . . " Scott trailed off realizing that Spyke had NOT been talking to him. There was someone else in the room . . .   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"What did you say?" Evan asked, peering into the shadows.  
  
"Why are you talking to him?" Rouge repeated, her voice soft.  
  
"I dunno." Evan looked back down at Scott's comatose body. "I . . I feel like he can hear me or something."  
  
Rouge followed Evan's eyes. Scott really was horrible looking. His eyes were red and puffy. And a black was forming on his left eye. This Rouge noticed around a goofy pair of goggle things that were in place to keep his optic beam in check. The rest of him wasn't much better looking. But then, Jean hadn't looked very good either when the two of them had been brought in.  
  
"Maybe he can." Rouge was still hanging back in the shadows.  
  
"Maybe." Evan agreed. He was still upset about the whole incident, but now that he'd ranted for a while, the angry fire inside him was dying down. He turned to leave. "See ya in the morning."   
  
Rouge nodded to him and then followed him out.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Scott prodded at the glowing embers with a stick. He had no idea who Spyke had been talking to, but he hoped who ever it was, that they had calmed him down. Meanwhile, he was back to being bored.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Review please!!! See the box below? Fill it up with your words of wisdom, or your criticism. (Hey! that rhymes! ^_^) 


	3. More of the middle

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Crash and Burn  
by Skye Dragon  
  
  
Skye's rambling spot: Um . . . I was bored when I wrote this. I really wanted to get to the end, but I kinda have to write the middle don't I? Because I was bored, I wrote little notes throughout this part, you can ignore them, read them, laugh at how stupid they are, whatever. I don't care. I think I got OOC with Logan and Ororo but I don't care right now. Maybe some other time I'll correct it. Oh and reviews are always welcomed and treasured.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The next morning was a Monday, which meant school. Jean was allowed to say out, but the rest of the X-men (minus Scott obviously) had to return to (IMHO)the horrible place. Mrs. Tucker left about noon, after having explained all the machines and their functions to both Ororo and Xavier, so if for some reason something DID happen, then they might be able to at least stall it until Mary could get there.(She wasn't too fond of the idea of staying at the mansion)  
  
Jean was left alone, sitting in her room. She actually had eaten most of the breakfast Ororo had brought up. And she had gotten one of the painkillers down, as well. Her arm really didn't hurt all that much, so long as she didn't bump it into anything.   
  
She was still pursuing the same train of thought as before. How would she live if Scott didn't? She really didn't know the answer, and really didn't care to find out. She felt numb inside. The nurse had tried to tell her it was an aftershock from the wreck, but Jean didn't believe that. She knew what it was. It was the realization that she, and the rest of the X-Men, were NOT immoral. Death was the great equalizer. One corpse was no better than another corpse. They were all dead. They would all rot, mutant or not. This depressing line of thought (Which the author really doesn't care to pursue) continued over and over again in her mind. And during all of this, Jean was unaware that someone else was listening to her.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Scott rubbed at his eyes before looking back up at the newest person to visit him in La-la land. Wolverine. Orange spandex and all. He'd been standing there for at least a half hour now. And he hadn't said a single word.  
  
With an angry growl Scott jumped up from his spot next to the fire and stalked over to Wolverine. He was shorter than the man, but Scott was irritated now. "Will you just say something already?!?" He demanded.  
  
No reply.  
  
Scott growled again. He usually wasn't one to lose his cool over just anything, but this truly was annoying. Was Logan ENJOYING just staring at Scott's abused and tormented body? Scott shook his head and went back to the fire. He secretly vowed to himself that he would NEVER do that if one of his friends were in the hospital.  
  
"Really messed up this time."  
  
"Do what?" Scott looked back at the man. Again no reply. Scott waited a bit and when Wolvie still failed to go on, Scott poked at the fire. A few sparks flew up.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, ya know." Scott commented.  
  
Wolverine started at the same time Scott did. "I don't why I'm here." Scott stopped his pointless attempt to kill the silence and waited. Logan sure was slow. "I . . . I don't know why I came back to this place." He tilted his head back, apparently looking at the sky. Scott decided that Logan must have lost his mind if he was telling Scott THIS. What was the point in it? (AN- good question. WHY is Logan telling Scott this?) Apparently Logan wasn't sure either.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan stared at the ceiling tiles without really seeing them. What WAS he doing here? Why was he even talking to Scott? It wasn't like Scott could hear him. But then, Scott couldn't tell anyone how stupid Logan was being.  
  
"I guess I just wanted to fight. A real fight. Not the stupid bar fights I got into before meeting Chuck. (AN- yes, that was a reference to the movie, if you don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry) I never thought this would happen. Training kids to fight." memories of many experiences in the Danger Room ran through his mind He looked back down at Scott's shattered body. After another lengthy pause he went on. "You really are the leader. The other kids, they follow you because they believe in you. They trust you." Logan restrained himself from adding 'Which is more than can be said for me.'   
  
He gave Scott one last look, before he turned and walked away. As he left the Medical ward, Logan wondered what had possessed him to come down here and do this. Finally he decided it was just 'all these emotions flying around the institute that were starting to get to him.'  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Xavier sat just outside Jean's door. He'd been coming to see how she was doing, as well as to see if he couldn't get her out of her room for a little while. He really hadn't meant to overhear her thoughts, it was something he tried very hard not to do, but she was thinking so loud! And with such passion! How could he NOT hear her?  
  
He hadn't realized the feelings between his two students. Sure, he'd known Scott liked Jean. Who hadn't? And he had noticed some of the looks Jean had thrown Scott's way, but he had not realized that the two were this serious.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Startled, Xavier looked up and was a bit taken back to find Logan standing in the hallway watching him. A strange expression rested on Logan's face.  
  
"What are you doing, Chuck?"  
  
"Um . . ." Professor X used the time it took to back his wheelchair away from Jean's door and face Logan to organize his thoughts. "I was checking up on Jean."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Don't ya think that'd be easier to do if you were INSIDE the room with her?"  
  
"That's what I was doing." Xavier responded.  
  
"Right." Logan turned and started to walk away.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Ororo inhaled deeply. She was outside in one of the mansion's gardens, sitting on a bench. The sun was bright and the air had a fresh smell to it. Flowers all around her were blooming with the arrival of spring. Several little songbirds also announced the oncoming of warmer weather.  
  
Ororo reveled in all of it. She was very much at home here in her element. It was so nice, so quiet, so tranquil. And she was loving every minute of it.  
  
After a moment more, she got up and began to stroll back to the house. She'd been out here a while. Charles might need her. But then again, if he DID need her, she would 'hear' from him. Maybe Jean would like to go out. Cooped up here all day with no one her age must be boring.  
  
Ororo made her way to Jean's room, and when she got there, she was slightly surprised to find the girl's door open. As she approached, Ororo could hear Xavier's voice coming from the room. Ororo paused and listened. She didn't hear much, but from what she did hear, Jean wasn't in a mood to go out. The way the poor girl talked, you'd think she'd lost the love of her life.   
  
Ororo shook her head at that notion. Jean was just experiencing the aftershock the nurse had mentioned.  
  
She moved on, not wanting to intrude upon the two people's discussion. After a while, she found herself heading to the Medical ward (AN-Isn't it amazing how all these people keep doing that?). Deciding she might as well check up on Scott, She continued her path.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Scott was placing another stick on his fire when he heard foot steps coming toward him. He looked and found Storm. "Hey, how's the weather?" He asked causally, not bothering to get up.  
  
Storm didn't answer him, of course, but stood silently.  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're gonna be like Logan!" Scott cried.  
  
"Hey, Scott." She said softly. "You're not getting much better are you?"  
  
Scott heaved a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to play the silent game with him. "Not really. I don't seem to be getting anywhere. Hey, is Jean okay? Was she hurt by the crash?"  
  
Storm stared at him, a motherly kind of look on her face. Tears pooled up in her eyes.  
  
"No, don't cry, Storm. I'm okay, really I am."  
  
Storm reached up a gloved hand to wipe the unfallen tears away. "I hope you get better soon, Scott. This place just doesn't seem the same without you." A pause. "And I hate to think what it would do to the rest of the team if you died." She closed her eyes. Trying hard to NOT imagine the funeral and just how gloomy it would be if he died.  
  
Scott blinked into the real world and watched weakly through eyes that were only half-opened. Ororo said something else, something he couldn't make out, then left. Another blink and Scott was once again alone in his meadow.  
  
"I know it would hurt the rest of the guys if I died," Scott thought out loud, "But they'd survive. I'm sure they'd find someone to take my place. Heck, the next guy may even be a lot better than me."  
  
~And what if they don't?~  
  
"Don't what?" Scott asked. He was starting to get use to the voice that often intruded upon his thoughts.  
  
~Survive.~  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
This was shorter I know, but next part's coming soon. Review please!  



	4. Last of the middle

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Crash and Burn  
By: Skye Dragon  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The rumble of a car pulling into the driveway preceded the scramble of teenagers rushing out. They were all weary from a day at school that had been much longer and harder than normal. Logan had picked them all up since Scott wasn't there to drive home. There was an unspoken question hanging in the air. Logan made no attempt to answer it. And the X-men found that fact was disturbing unto itself.   
  
Kurt promptly bamfed up to his room, Kitty falling suit(by phasing, not bamfing, people!). Evan found his aunt and questioned about Scott's condition. Rouge was the only one to go to the library, homework in hand. As a matter of fact, she was the only one who even gave any thought to her homework.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Kurt threw his bookbag down on his bed. Papers and books spilled out onto the covers, but he paid them no mind. He had to get out of here. The gloomy cloud that had been over shadowing the mansion since the wreak was killing him. He wasn't sure just how much of this he could take. All of Kurt's life was a disaster, it seemed. But this, this stood out above a lot of his past pains, mostly because it wasn't happening directly to him. This was someone he cared about, someone he loved. And yes, Kurt had no problem admitting that. He did love Scott. Scott was the big brother he'd always longed for. Heck, all of the X-Men were like family to him. That was why it hurt so much when one of them was hurting. That was probably why he was usually the first to notice when one of the others was out of whack. (AN-I like that expression ^_^) His childhood hadn't been a kind one.  
  
The feeling of helplessness that he was currently experiencing was different than the one that he use to feel whenever he had been chased. This was something very similar, yet also very different. And Kurt didn't like it.  
  
Gritting his fangs against the ball of emotion that had been threatening all day to come out, Kurt let lose a low growl. Why was this happening?!? His tail wavering tensely, Kurt abruptly bamfed.  
  
He reappeared outside. The sun was just beginning to set. Why was it so dark? It didn't usually get this dark this early, did it? Then he remembered. Daylight's saving time. They'd just been pushed up an hour two days ago. Turning away from the sky, Kurt heard a pair of footsteps coming his way. Not in a mood to be confronted, the fuzzy mutant bounded up a tree, blending in easily with the shadows.  
  
It was Ororo. What was she doing out this late? Kurt watched her. Evan was with her. She was saying something about Scott. Kurt strained to hear without making himself seen. Evan was saying something about talking with Scott.   
  
That sounded like a good idea. It just might make the whole situation easier to bear, Kurt thought. He waited until his teammate and mentor were gone before he bamfed again.  
  
This time Kurt ended up just outside the door to Scott's temporary room. Checking to see if anyone else had had the same idea, he was relived to find the room empty aside from Scott's comatose body. Kurt really wasn't sure why he didn't want to be seen, only that he didn't. He silently slipped into the room, clinging to the shadows. Scott was not looking too good.  
  
Slowly he stepped forward.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Nightcrawler appeared near the fire. He looked a little . . . uncertain, Scott thought as he watched the newest person to enter his realm. His tail was awful droopy. Scott dropped his sunglasses which he'd been playing around with and sat up, regarding Nightcrawler with unveiled and tired eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Scott asked. "You look like you haven't slept in a while."   
  
Nightcrawler rubbed at his oddly colored eyes, as if to prove Scott right. He mumbled something in German that Scott couldn't understand. "Scott, You 'ave no idea vhat a nightmare today vas." He said, his thick accent coloring his otherwise lifeless tone. "All ze teachers vere so . . . untouchable. Like zey didn't care at all."   
  
The blue elf turned his face away. His next words were so soft, Scott wasn't sure he heard correctly. "It hurts to live like zis." He faced Scott once more. "Man, you better not die. Zis place will fall apart. Everyone's already veally worked up, especially Jean. She hasn't left her room since who knows how long. And the team . . . vell, I veally hope ve don't 'ave to fight anyzing anytime soon. I don't zink ve vould vin."   
  
Scott stared at Nightcrawler. No one else had said anything to him about this. Why was everyone taking this so hardly? "Kurt, man, everyone dies. We're NOT immortal. Young, maybe, but not immortal." Nightcrawler remained silent. Scott asked his next question with a hint of worry in his inaudible voice, "So what did happen to Jean? You said she hasn't come out of her room?"  
  
Nightcrawler sighed, hanging his head. It was painfully obvious that he was struggling to hold back tears. "Scott, man, you're my family! All of you. I've never had a veal family. I don't vant to lose it." The elf was right on the verge of losing his control. "I don't vant to lose it . . ." He repeated softly. Slowly he faded from sight.  
  
"Kurt!" Scott cried. Why didn't anyone ever stay around for a while? He was getting awful lonely, and he HAD to know more about Jean. So far all he knew was that she was alive. Now he knew that she apparently wasn't very badly hurt, and was staying in her room. But that really wasn't much information. She was the one person he really wanted to see right now, but according to Kurt, she probably wasn't going to come talk to him anytime soon.  
  
Scott sat back down. He would wait. He had to wait. What else could he do?  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Rouge sighed dropping her pencil. Oh what she'd give to be good in geometry. She tugged irritably at her right glove. Her hand was itching, and the black glove wasn't helping. With a growl of irritation, Rouge ripped the offending piece of material off, exposing her unusually pale skin. It was times like these that made the desire to be 'normal' stronger than ever. Gritting her teeth, she rolled her eyes up and prayed to whatever god there maybe that this be all a dream and that she should wake up, NOW.  
  
Sighing, Rouge laughed at herself. While she was at it, why not just wish to be inhumanly beautiful and unbelievably rich as well? She rested her head in her hands, her right glove still on. *'If wishes were horses . . . '*   
  
A sudden noise from outside the room startled her. Slowly she rose from her seat and made her way to the door, every sense on full alert. Surely the Brotherhood wouldn't be making trouble now, at this untimely hour in her life?  
  
Opening the door, Rouge found nothing. Taken aback, she peered about her. Still nothing.   
  
'Rouge, hun, ah think you have been studin' too hard.' She thought to herself. Turning around to glare suspiciously at her textbook. She always knew school was evil(other than the principal, of course). Did she now have proof to back that up? Another noise proved her wrong.  
  
Walking down the hallway, Rouge was surprised to find non other than Jean Grey. "Jean! What're you doin'?"  
  
"Hmm?" Jean looked up at her. "Oh, sorry, Rouge, I didn't see you."  
  
"I noticed." Rouge commented under her breath. Jean looked awfully pale. There were dark circles under her eyes too. "Sugar, are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, fine." Jean mumbled before turning and continuing her path. Rouge watched her. Jean looked like she was sleepwalking. She kept stumbling and hitting up against stuff.   
  
A tinge of worry for her teammate hit Rouge as she made her way back to the library. This was NOT like Jean at all! But then, it also wasn't Rouge's concern, was it? Rouge stared down into her school book and was faced by several proofs and triangles with missing lengths. Well, Jean WAS her teammate . . .   
  
Shaking her head at herself, Rouge closed her book and ran back out into the hall. 'The things I do . . .' She muttered to herself as she began to stealthily follow Jean.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Jean led Rouge down several halls and Rouge had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly where Jean was headed. Her theory was proven correct when Jean stopped in front of the Medical ward.  
  
Rouge watched as Jean hesitated, her hand hovering just over the doorknob to Scott's room. What was she waiting for? Slowly, the senior girl pulled the door open and entered. Rouge, curiosity getting the best of her, followed, keeping to the shadows.  
  
Jean stopped in front of the bed, and stared at it's motionless occupant. There was pain clearly written all over her face. She stood there a long time, just staring at Scott. Rouge began to shift her weight from foot to foot, getting restless. She was beginning to wonder why she had done this, for it suddenly seemed like a very stupid and childish thing to do. In this state of mind, Rouge did not see the tears that were making their way down Jean's face.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Scott was as close to sleep as he had ever been, when the rustle of grass informed him of another visitor. Wearily he turned his head in the intruder's direction. When he saw who it was, he immediately stood to his feet, any thoughts of sleep erased from his mind.  
  
"Jean . . ." Her name sounded like a gasp. Scott instinctively wanted to move forward, but he forced himself to remain in place. Even here, in this dream-world, Jean still looked really messed up.  
  
Clad in her training outfit, Scott could clearly see the dark circles under her eyes born of sleepless nights. Her skin was much paler as well, and the lively sparkle had left her eyes cold and hard. She didn't move with the grace she usually had, there was no spring whatsoever in her step. All the things Scott noticed and treasured for making Jean . . . well, Jean, were gone. Scott took note of all these things and more, and it hurt him to see her like that.  
  
Suddenly a tear slipped silently down her soft cheek. It was followed by another, and another, until her face was wet with them. "Scott . . . " His name came out almost painfully.   
  
"Shh, It's okay. I'm here." The urge to hug her, hold her, touch her, comfort her and still her tears was overpowering and Scott found himself at her side, distressed each time his hands passed right though her body. He didn't even feel anything when he passed through her.   
  
"Scott, I'm so sorry." The tears would not be held back, and they came out almost violently. Jean, who had thought she had no more tears to cry ever again, found herself choking on sobs. Her body trembled with her weeping.  
  
Scott for his part had never felt more helpless. What was a person to do in a situation such as this?  
  
"I love you, Scott."  
  
Scott stared at Jean, with wide, disbelieving eyes. ". . . You . . . you do?"  
  
"I love you, I don't know why I didn't say anything. I was scared, I guess. But I'm scared now, I don't want you to die. Please, Scott, please don't leave me. . ." The rest of what Jean had been about to say was lost as she collapsed in a fit of tears.  
  
"Jean . . ." Scott kneeled by the fallen girl. Curse this inability to touch people! "Jean." He mumbled, trying hard not to scream with frustration at his physical restrains.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rouge gasped when Jean fell. Her legs just seemed to completely give out and she fell. Crumpled into a pile on the floor next to Scott's bed, weeping. Rouge went to her, completely forgetting about the fact that she'd been hiding, now intent on one thing: helping her fallen teammate.  
  
"Jean, shhh, It'll be alright. Scott'll be alright." Rouge whispered softly. She wrapped one arm around the older girl and somehow managed to get her to a nearby chair. It was more difficult than she had thought, due to the fact that she was still missing her right glove and Jean wasn't wearing any sleeves. She briefly considered stealing Jean's powers, to call for help, but even as she considered it, Rouge knew she wouldn't do that to her. Instead she had to hope that Xavier would hear her on his own . . .   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
*'Professor!! Help!! Jean's here and I think she's finally cracked!'*  
  
Xavier was momentarily stunned by the intensity behind the sudden thought. He quickly shook it off. Logan however was alarmed.  
  
"Chuck! What is it?" The larger man demanded.  
  
"Just a moment . . ." Xavier pulled away from Logan and sent out a telepathic message. *'Rouge! Not so loud! Now what is it? What's happened to Jean?'*  
  
*'I dunno, She was talkin' to Scott and then she just kinda collapsed! Hurry! I don't have my gloves on!'*  
  
*'We're coming.'* Professor X turned to Logan. "We have to go to the Medical ward. Something's happened to Jean."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Rouge was very much relived when Xavier, Logan, and Ororo appeared, shortly followed by Evan, Kurt, and Kitty. Ororo managed to get Jean's weeping to subside into soft sobbing. After a few sobs she began to hiccup, and stop trembling.   
  
Then Rouge was required to explain what had happened yet again. She also ended up having to answer Evan's question about why wasn't she wearing her glove. Finally everything was calmed down. Logan picked Jean up and left to take her up to her room, Ororo and Kitty following after him.  
  
Xavier, Kurt, and Evan left soon there after. And Rouge was left alone with the beeping monitors and the rasp of Scott's steady breathing. Slowly she turned to him, her mind still trying to understand the past twenty minutes.  
  
As she went over it, one thing stuck out in her mind. Jean had said she loved him. Never mind the fact that she then collapsed into a fit of sobs and preceded to ignore all common sense, but she had said it. And Rouge had a sinking feeling that she meant it. It was no secret that Scott liked Jean, but to know for a fact that Jean liked him back . . .  
  
Rouge closed her eyes. She'd thought about it before. Not Scott and Jean, but Scott . . .   
  
"Some kind of girlfriend, huh?" She commented to Scott. Her voice sounded surprisingly easy and causal. She certainly didn't SOUND like a teenaged girl who'd just been slapped in the face by reality. Her thoughts swirling, the next words came out without any real thought behind them.   
  
"Scott, You probably don't wanna to live do you? I mean, if you die, you'll never feel pain, you'll never worry 'bout hurtin' someone you care 'bout. I know I'd rather do that." A pause and Rouge turned toward him. "I heard what the nurse said, 'bout you bein' able to hear me. If you can, I want you to know, that I don't blame you if you don't live. The others will hurt, but they'll get over it. Everyone does. It's your decision, Scott. Don't let anyone push you into somethin' you're gonna regret." Where had that come from? Oh well, didn't matter now. Even as she thought about it, Rouge knew she'd said the right thing.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Scott stared open-mouthed at Rouge, the light gleaming off her green and black suit. ". . . How did you . . .???"   
  
"She's right you know."   
  
Scott turned again and saw his parents coming toward him. They looked the exact same way as when they'd left. Scott didn't answer.  
  
"So do you know what you want to do?" His mother inquired.  
  
Scott looked back a Rouge who was still standing there, quietly. "I . . . I don't know anymore." He sat down. His parents looked on, sympathetically.  
  
"I don't know what I want anymore. I . . . I can't think." Scott stared at his hands. Suddenly he looked back up at his parents. "Can I see Alex?"  
  
His father raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"You and mom have come and talked to me, why can't Alex?" This line of thought hadn't occurred to Scott before and now he held onto it. If his parents couldn't help him now, then maybe his brother could.  
  
"But . . . but Scott," His mother started. "Alex CAN'T come here!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Alex isn't dead."  
  
"What?!?" Once again, Scott was sent reeling in shock. "But, but the doctors . . . they told me he died!"  
  
His mom nodded sadly. "That's what they told him about you."  
  
Scott openly stared at her. So his brother was still alive? How was it that Scott hadn't known this? "Alex . . . " Finally the message sunk in. This last bit of information was all that was needed to push him over the edge. Scott knew exactly what he was going to do.  
  
"That's it then. I know what I'll do. I've made my decision." Scott announced after a moment's thought. "I want to live." He waited a moment, fully expecting his parents to have some kind of glad exclamation to say, but he was met with silence. Scott blinked. "Wha-?" Then he realized what his parents were staring at.  
  
The fire had gone out.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
And that's it for this chapter. How're you people liking it? Aren't I cruel for ending it like this? Hehe, anyways, there's one more part after this. Review please.  



	5. The ending

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Crash and Burn  
By: Skye Dragon  
  
Skye's rambling spot: Okay, well. This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. You guys are awesome! I love you! (Not that way!) I also wish to ask that anyone who has been reading this story and NOT reviewing, please review at least this chapter (since this IS the end, ya know.) You never know how much it means to the author. And Megan, um the last chapter was actually suppose to end right after Rouge got done saying her piece. But I kinda kept writting and thats why it got turned into a cliff-hanger. But at least all the other chapters had nice endings, right?   
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
*beep* *beep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-*  
  
Rouge stared at the heart monitor that had suddenly flat-lined. " . . . no . . . "  
  
What had happened? Scott had been fine less than a minute ago. Had she accidentally brushed up against him with her hand and deprived him of whatever strength had been keeping him alive? No, she'd remember something like that, she'd feel it. A state of total and complete panic descended on Rouge's mind and she could come up with nothing better to do than scream.  
  
"SSSSSCCCCCOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"  
  
Luckily, The others hadn't gotten far enough away so as to not be able to hear her ear-piercing scream.  
  
A puff of smoke and suddenly Kurt, his hand clenched tightly on Xavier's shoulder, appeared behind her.  
  
"Rouge!! What's-"  
  
The unending screech of the heart monitor answered Xavier's question.  
  
"I didn't do it!!!" Rouge cried even as she backed slowly away from Scott's now dying body. Her eyes were wide and fearful. On the bed, Scott himself was starting to convulse with his body's attempt to stay alive. A single heartbeat and then he flat-lined again. The piercing noise of the monitor seemed to keep everyone frozen in place.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"NO!! I WANT TO LIVE!!!" Scott freaked. The fire was dead, just like he would be soon. What irony that this happened right when he finally had made his decision. Scott's mind kept going back and forth from the meadow to reality, where several people he couldn't see were standing over him, yelling. He couldn't make out anything that they said, for a constant, annoying whine filled his ears, interrupting his frantic thoughts. He didn't want to die! Not now! In his mind's eye, Scott felt his body becoming sluggish, it was getting hard to breathe. Why was this happening now?!   
  
In the background mountains crumbled, the forest died, and in it's place was blackness. Death. It was eating away at the meadow. Getting closer and closer. And there was nothing Scott could do to stop it. Closer and closer still. It promised an end to the pain and panic. So near now, he felt he could reach out and touch it. There was no way to fight it.  
  
Finally, reluctantly, Scott submitted and gave himself up to the icy blackness.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Rouge remained plastered to the wall, watching with wide, horrified eyes. This couldn't be happening. For the second time in the same hour, she experienced shock and panic. But these was much different than Jean, Jean hadn't been dying. Scott was. His body had been weakly thrashing a moment ago, caught in the throes of distress, but now he lay still, deathly still.  
  
She had told him she wouldn't mind if he died, only now Rouge realized what a lie that was. Was that why Scott was dying? Because she said that? A cold fear, born of guilt and shame, began to grow in her gut.  
  
The others were yelling, talking frantically, but their words were only a blur to her ears. Rouge was now lost deep within her own thoughts. Ororo, Logan, Kitty, and Evan were all present now, having been called by a telepathic message from the professor. Kitty, Kurt, and Evan had been told to stay outside the door(in an effort to keep the small room from being over crowded). They'd tried to get her to move, but Rouge hadn't responded and she wasn't immediately in the way so she was left alone.   
  
Ororo was brandishing a pair of E.K.G. paddles (the machine that shocks people who go into cardiac arrest to restart their heart). She had no idea how to use them, but Xavier did. He was now instructing her telepathically (because everybody was talking at once and she might have misheard him). Xavier would have done the job himself, had he not been confined to his wheelchair.  
  
An electric shock was released into Scott's body. There was a jerk, but no heartbeat. Another shock produced two heartbeats before Scott flat-lined, again, for the third time. Ororo attempted once more.  
  
This time, the shock caused the heart monitor to once again begin beeping in a steady fashion. There was a shaky breath, and then a moan as Scott stirred.  
  
There were excited exclamations all around (minus Rouge) and then several bodies pushed forward to find a place near the bed, to see if the leader of the X-men would wake up.  
  
He did.  
  
With another painful moan, brusied eye-lids flickered open. Scott rolled his head to one side and was slightly startled to find Kitty's face only a few inches away from his own. The heart monitor skipped a beep.  
  
"Shh, Scott, it's okay. It's just us."   
  
Slowly, wearily, Scott traced that voice to it's owner and was reassured to see Professor Xavier.  
  
". . . I'm not dead . . ." Scott said weakly. His throat was sore and awfully dry.  
  
"Nope." And there were tears in Kitty's eyes when she said that. Scott closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
Xavier didn't even have to read Scott's mind to know what the young man wanted at that moment. With a knowing smile, he usered the others out of the room. Scott was tired after his ordeal. He wanted to sleep. And Xaiver let him. He would be alright now.   
  
Everything would be alright.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
And somewhere, in another realm that no living being has ever entered, a mother and a father embraced each other and smiled happily. For their son was once again out of their reach, but that was fine with them. They could wait. They could wait as long as they needed.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
The End  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
And that's it! Review please! ^_^ Oh and I may do an epilogue if you guys want it . . . (heck I may do it anyway!)  
  
  
  



End file.
